Mercphobia
in " "}} |kanji=メルクフォビア |rōmaji=Merukufobia |alias=The Water God Dragon (水神竜 Suijinryū) |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age=400+ |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Five God Dragons |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mercuphobia's Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Water Magic Dispel Animal Transformation Transformation Magic |manga debut =Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 2 (silhouette) Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 3 (actual) |anime debut= |movie debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mercuphobia (メルクフォビア Merukufobia), also known as The Water God Dragon (水神竜 Suijinryū), is one of the Five God Dragons that inhabit the continent of Giltena. Appearance In human form, Mercuphobia appears as a young man with shoulder-length hair, two long horns, and a facial tattoo over his right eye. He dons a dark coat over a long shirt, accompanied by loose pants tucked into pirate boots. His accessories include a necklace with three circular ornaments and black gloves that only partially cover his palm.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 3, Page 20 In his dragon form, Mercuphobia’s appearance is similar to that of a sea serpent, with a scaly underside, large wings, and a long, pointed nose. He bears a tribal-like design on his face while maintaining his two horns. Mercuphobia is stated to be larger in size than the fire dragon, Igneel.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Pages 7-8 Personality Mercuphobia is a calm dragon worshipped as a god by the people of Elmina, although he can easily become hostile towards those he views as enemies. Conversely, he is quite welcoming towards the town’s visitors or those who have earned his trust, visible by his hospitality towards Team Natsu upon their arrival.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Pages 4-12 Mercuphobia takes responsibility for the care and well-being of the citizens of Elmina, presiding over them as a benevolent ruler while also driving away any threats to himself or the town.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Page 14 He is particularly dedicated to his assistant, Caramille, who he states is his “reason for living.”Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Page 12 Despite his kind-hearted nature, Mercuphobia acknowledges his cruelty and violence as the Water Dragon, admitting that he previously thought of humans as comparable to ants.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Page 15 Because of this, he regards himself himself neither good or evil, although he openly supports coexistence with humanity.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Page 8Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Page 16 Due to his growing frustrations about his powers’ threat to Elmina, Mercuphobia constantly worries for the citizens’ safety and considers himself a danger to them. As such, he has become unafraid of death, even resorting to have Elefseria’s assassins to kill him in an attempt to sacrifice himself for their sake.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Page 11-12 History Mercuphobia existed as far back as the Dragon King Festival, having killed numerous humans, some of which included Elefseria’s family. During this time, he rescued Caramille, a human who had been shipwrecked in his sea. From there, Mercuphobia became a peaceful dragon who supported coexistence with humanity,Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Pages 13-15 ultimately coming to lead the people of Elmina Town, who worshipped him as a god.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 3, Pages 10-12 At some point, Mercuphobia encountered the White Wizard, who stole his dragon powers at Caramille’s behest.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 9, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Page 13 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Mercuphobia witnesses Team Natsu entering Elmina as Caramille informs him that they are residents of the southern continent.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 3, Page 20-21 Hearing the confrontation between Diabolos and Team Natsu, Mercuphobia descends into the ocean, parting the seas and demanding that the two parties leave Elmina.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 7, Pages 18-20 However, the dragon eaters are suddenly teleported away by Black Ash, much to the Water Dragon’s surprise. He then inquires of the Fairy Tail mages’ objective, to which he learns that they have been sent by Elefseria, although with no intention of unnecessary violence. Mercuphobia acknowledges their peaceful approach and invites the group to his palace, instructing Kashima to treat them as his guests. At his palace, Mercuphobia undoes Lucy’s transformation magic on Wendy, who had been turned to a jellyfish, and briefly introduces the group to Caramille. Amused by her ill-mannered response, Mercuphobia requests that she leave before explaining his history with her to the mages. He also describes his past as the Water Dragon, admitting to having killed Elefseria’s family, although he assures the group that he now supports coexistence with humanity. Mercuphobia then proceeds to showcase his numerous underwater facilities, managing to convince Team Natsu of his good will and merit through his dedication to the people of Elmina. However, he also confides in them his uncontrollable level of magic power, which he explains are the reason for town’s unnatural submersion at high tide. Believing that he poses a threat to the citizens’ safety, Mercuphobia requests that the mages kill him to prevent a potential calamity, although not before he is able to correct a critical error.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Pages 3-19 Revealing that his powers have been stolen away by a person called the White Wizard, Mercuphobia admits his fears of his magic being misused and firmly resolves to reclaim his powers. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of the Diabolos mages, who overhear Mercuphobia’s confession and decide to steal his powers from the White Wizard themselves.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 9, Pages 15-17 Angered, the Water Dragon sends a wave towards the trio, but is quickly defeated by Skullion.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 10, Pages 3-5 Unable to fight, Mercuphobia watches the Fairy Tail mages fend off the dragon eaters. However, he later shields Caramille from Kyria’s attack, and is heavily wounded as a result.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 11, Pages 7 After Team Natsu leaves to pursue the Diabolos mages, Mercuphobia is tended to by Caramille in his palace. He later awakens, but suddenly grabs his assistant’s neck forcefully, yelling for her to flee.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 16, Pages 20-21 As a result of the White Wizard stealing and maximizing his magic power, Mercuphobia reverts to his dragon form and proceeds to rampage through Elmina.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Page 7Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Pages 13-14 In an attempt to stop him from harming the citizens, Mercuphobia is attacked by Team Natsu with a barrage of dragon slayer magic, but he remains unscathed and lifts the sea above Elmina.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 18, Pages 11-18 Magic & Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Meruphobia can utilize Water Magic to a high degree, such as splitting the ocean, creating a barrier and flight.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 15-17 *'Water Body': Meruphobia has the ability to transform his body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 16-17 (Unnamed) Dispel ( Disuperu): Mercuphobia is capable of dispelling certain and spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling the Transformation Magic used on Wendy.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 Animal Transformation: Mercuphobia is capable of morphing humans into sea creatures, such as fishes, to allow them to adapt to untamed powers. He used this Magic to give the citizens of Elmina the ability to morph into sea creatures to allow them to continue to worship him as residents of Elmina.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 15-18 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Mercuphobia is able to alter his appearance to that of a human,Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 16-17 he can revert-back to his true dragon self whenever he wishes.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 5-7 Immense Magic Power: As one of the Five God Dragons, Mercuphobia possess an immense amount of Magic Power, which when released tore Elmina Town apart.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17 Quotes *(To Team Natsu): "Despite what I may seem like now, I killed many humans in the past. Like ants before the tide."Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 15 *(To Caramille): "The next time Elefseria’s Mages come here...I should probably sacrifice my own life."Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Page 12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male